


First Meeting

by delectxre



Series: Children of Earth [4]
Category: Children of Earth (original story)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectxre/pseuds/delectxre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy meets the siblings for the first time.</p><p>(Set after Too Early)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

"Bye, Lucy, see you tomorrow!"

"I'll text you!"

Lucy takes the road to the left on her own and walks the two blocks to the park where she feeds the ducks every Saturday. She contemplates taking the long route around the park, because there have been news reports about a group of drug dealers that are using the park as home turf, but decides to go through it anyway, because it's cold and she forgot her scarf.

There's a group of five people seated on the grass halfway through the park, all of them in winter coats and scarves except the one with bright red hair (it has to be coloured there's no way that's natural), he is wearing only a t-shirt and jeans.  
The blond boy notices Lucy first, says something to the others and then they're all looking at her. One of the women stands, brushes some leaves from her coat and walks towards Lucy.

"Hello, I'm Ila, how are you?" Lucy doesn't stop, but Ila doesn't seem bothered, she walks along with the girl. 

"I'm fine." Lucy walks faster, hoping to leave the woman behind and get home. Ila won't let that happen though, as she steps in front of Lucy, effectively making her stop.

"Will you come with me? Me and my siblings just want to talk with you. We won't hurt you."

"I really should go home, my mom will be waiting for me." Ila frowns at that, "Well, I guess I can't force you. Will you meet up with us some other time? It's really important."

"Look, you seem very nice, but I don't know you nor your siblings. I'm not just going to meet up with some strangers. Can I go home now?" Lucy attempts to step around the woman, but Ila grabs her arm.

"Tell one of your friends then or a family member that you're with us. It's really, very important. If you are who we think you are horrible things could happen if you don't listen to us."

"You're scaring her, Ila." The black haired guy has come to stand besides Ila. He smiles at Lucy and extends his hand, "I'm Du'an, Ila's brother. Is there any place where you'd feel safe to talk with us?"

Lucy ignores the extended hand and thinks about it for a minute. Then she tells them about the little coffee shop at the centre of the town, these people obviously won't leave her alone so she decides to agree to meet them. "I'm taking Melany with me, though."

"Who's Melany?" Ila asks frowning.

"She's my best friend and without her I'm not coming." Lucy crosses her arms in front of her chest. Ila is about to say something, but Du'an is faster, "That's alright. Can you meet us tomorrow?" 

Lucy nods, she can go to the café after she's fed the ducks. "I'll be there at 1 o'clock. But I really have to go now."

Du'an and Ila nod, and step aside to let her pas.


End file.
